Santana's Teenage Dream
by PieAngel
Summary: It's been a while since college started and Quinn and Santana haven't kept contact. What happens when Santana needs her best friend to mend her broken heart? Will Quinn be able to finally tell Santana her feelings, while dealing with Santana's?
1. Santana's Song

_**Set during the Thanksgiving episode in season 4, but in this story Santana and Quinn have been dating long-distance, but haven't told anyone yet.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Glee or any of the characters**_

After everyone filed into the choir room, Mr. Schue announced, "Welcome back everyone!" There were many cheers and screams coming from the class. "Santana, Quinn, Puck, Mercedes, Mike, glad to see your familiar faces again!" There were more cheers. So in honor of old times, I've decided on having a "lesson for everyone this week," "So," Mr. Schue said as he went over to the whiteboard, "this weeks lesson is...Expressing your feelings, yes I realize this is a little cheesy,but, there are definitely ALOT of passionate feelings in this room," when he said this Santana and Quinn subtly looked at each other and smiled as a blush started on their cheeks, "so, I want to hear them, and feel them in your songs!"

The next day when everyone met in the infamous choir room,Mr. Schue asked if anyone was ready to perform their song. Surprisingly to everyone, Santana and Quinn's hands shot up. They also surprised each other, having not told each other this. "So, Santana, Quinn which one of you wants to go first?" "She can go first," both girls said at the exact same time. Everyone was surprised at their obvious nervous states. "Well, uh..." Mr. Schue started. "I'll go first," Santana decided that she would help her girlfriend and go first. "Great Santana, go ahead!"

Santana walked to the front of the room, with Kurt and Blaine in tow. They were positioned so that Santana was in the front and Kurt and Blaine were to the right, and behind her slightly. "So, Quinn, this is for you." Santana took a deep breath and the music started, along with Kurt and Blaine harmonizing.

After a few seconds of the intro everyone realized the song and most of them grew a confused expression.

_You think I'm pretty without any makeup on,_

_You think I'm funny, when I tell the punchline wrong,_

Looking into Quinn's eyes now Santana continued,

_I know you get me, so I'll let my walls come down, down_

_Before you met me, I was alright, but things were kinda heavy,_

_you brought me to life, now every February, you'll be my Valentine, Valentine._

Santana made a heart shape when she sang that verse and smiled shyly at Quinn, who returned it. She then went over to Quinn and pulled her to the front of the room with her.

Santana grabbed both of Quinn's hands, looked lovingly into her eyes, and brought her face close enough to Quinn's that their lips brushed, and sang...

_Let's go all the way tonight,_

_no regrets, just love._

She placed a quick kiss on Quinn's lips before pulling away and started dancing,

_We can dance until we die, you and I,_

_we'll be young forever._

With a big smile on both of their faces Santana continued,

_You make me, feel like I'm living a, _

_teenage dream,_

_the way you turn me on,_

_I can't sleep,_

_let's runaway, and don't ever look back, don't ever look back._

_I finally found you,_

_my missing puzzle piece, I'm complete._

Pulling Quinn back to their intimate position, Santana sang,

_Lets go all the way tonight, no regrets, just love,_

This time, when Santana pulled away, to dance she was joined by Kurt and Blaine,

_We can dance, until we die,_

_you and I, _

_we'll be young forever._

_You make me, feel like I'm living a, _

_teenage dream,_

_the way you turn me on,_

_I can't sleep,_

_let's runaway, and don't ever look back, don't ever look back._

Santana pulled Quinn over to the piano and lifter her up onto it, before sitting next to her after in time for...

_My heart stops, when you look at me, _she placed her hands over her heart and dramatically fell back on the piano, then sat up again,

_Just one touch, _Santana interlocked both of their hands and pulled them up,

_Now baby I believe, this is real,_

_So take a chance, and don't ever look back, don't ever look back,_

_I might get your heart racing, _Santana placed her hands over her heart and pretended it was beating,

_In my skin tight jeans, _she kicked her legs playfully,

_Be your teenage dream tonight,_

She moved Quinn's hands onto her thighs, as she stopped kicking them,

_Let you put your hands on me, in my skin tight jeans,_

_be your teenage dream, tonight._

She did all this while still maintaining their loving eye contact, she then jumped off the piano with Quinn doing the same, and sang the next line while running around the choir room with her hand in her girlfriends,

_You make me, feel like I'm living a, _

_teenage dream,_

_the way you turn me on,_

_I can't sleep,_

_let's runaway, and don't ever look back, don't ever look back._

_My heart stops, when you look at me,_

_Just one touch, _

_Now baby I believe, this is real,_

They stopped in the center of room where Santana started the song,

_So take a chance, and don't ever look back, don't ever look back,_

_I might get your heart racing, _

_in my skin tight jeans,_

_Be your teenage dream tonight,_

_Let you put your hands on me, in my skin tight jeans,_

_be your teenage dream, tonight..._

When the song ended Santana and Quinn looked back at their friends and smiled, the entire room filled with applause and cheers. "So, if you guys didn't get the memo," Santana spoke, "me and Quinn, are together!"

The people clapped and cheered again.

Santana turned to Quinn and said, "I love you,"

Quinn smiled and replied, "I love you too,"

They shared a quick but love filled kiss, and returned to their seats.

**_Hey peoples! Hoped you liked that and if you did or have any ideas or anything leave a review and maybe even a like! :D BYEEEEEE_**


	2. Quinn's Song

_**Hey! OMG I was surprised when I got on and saw that this got reviews and 300 something view! Never thought this would even get read, so thanks alot! Some of you asked for Quinn's song and someone even asked to make it a full story. Here's Quinn's, and I'll definitely consider the story. ENJOY**_

As the applause and cheering died down, Mr Schue spoke up, "Okay Quinn I guess it's your turn." Quinn, stood up and brought Puck with her to the front of the room. They dragged over two stools and sat down, Puck grabbing his guitar. Then Quinn started talking, "I can't believe I have to follow _that_." There were laughs around the room. "I'm sure you'll be _incredible_ babe," Santana reassured her with a smile. Quinn, with more confidence from her girlfriend, signalled for Puck to start. As soon as he did a warm smile appeared on Santana's face, and Quinn focused her eyes on Santana's...

_Hey there Delilah, what's it like in New York City?_

_I'm a thousand miles away, but girl, tonight you look so pretty,_

_yes you do,_

_Time Square can't shine as bright as you,_ Quinn smiled,

_I swear it's true._

_Hey there Delilah,_

_don't you worry about the distance, _Quinn sang while shaking her head softly,

_I'm right there if you get lonely,_

_give this song another listen,_

_close your eyes, _Quinn closed her eyes as said in the song.

_Listen to my voice, it's my disguise, I'm by your side..._

Quinn looked directly into Santana's eyes and with a mix of sadness, and love sang the chorus,

_Oh it's what you do to me,_

_Oh it's what you do to me,_

_Oh it's what you do to me,_

_Oh it's what you do to me,_

_What you do to me._

_Hey there Delilah,_

_I know times are gettin' hard, just believe me girl,_

_someday I'll pay the bills,_ smiling now, Quinn jestered her thumb playfully pointing over at Puck,

_with this guitar, _

Putting a lot of confidence into the next verse Quinn made sure that she convinced Santana, she sang,

_we'll have it good,_

_we'll have the life we knew we would, my word is good, _she nodded.

_Hey there Delilah,_

_I've got so much left to say,_

_if every simple song I wrote would take your breath away,_

_I'd write it all,_

Quinn shrugged with her smile still firmly on her face,

_even more in love with me you'd fall, _"Impossible," Santana stated, causing Quinn's smile to grow,

we'd have it all,

_Oh it's what you do to me,_

_Oh it's what you do to me,_

_Oh it's what you do to me,_

_Oh it's what you do to me,_

Quinn slightly rose her voice in the same time that Puck played faster,

_A thousand miles seems pretty far,_

_but they've got planes and trains and cars,_

_I'd walk to you if I had no other way,_

Quinn stood up from the stool, standing in the middle of the room,

_Our friends would all make fun of us,_

_and we'll just laugh along because we know none of them have felt this way,_ rolling her eyes playfully, she received equally as playful protests from her friends,

Quinn's and Santana's eyes started to water, Quinn pulled Santana out of her seat to stand in the middle of the room with her, and held both of Santana's hands,

_Delilah I can promise you,_

_that by the time that we get through,_

_the world will never ever be the same, _Quinn shook her slowly head again,

_and you're to blame,_

_Hey there Delilah,_

_you be good, and don't you miss me,_

_two more years and you'll be done with school,_

_and I'll be making history like I do,_

_you'll know it's all because of you, _Quinn poked her finger in the middle of Santana's chest,

Stepping back Quinn raised her hands and gestured in the air,

_we can do whatever we want to,_

_Hey there Delilah,_

_here's to you, this ones for you,_

_Oh it's what you do to me,_

_Oh it's what you do to me,_

_Oh it's what you do to me,_

_Oh it's what you do to me,_

_What you do to me..._

Being the quick paced person that she is, Santana tackled Quinn in a giant hug before anyone could even clap. By now everyone's eyes were watery at Quinn's heartwarming performance. As everyone pulled themselves together, they all attacked Quinn and Santana, for yet ANOTHER group hug. They eventually pulled away and went back to their seats with Quinn and Santana still at the front of the room, "See," Santana started," I told you you'll be fine." The biggest smiles ever were found on Quinn and Santana and they exchanged another kiss this one a little longer than the last.

**Hey peoples! So I hoped you enjoyed Quinn's song. I hope you guys liked the song I chose too. After Santana's upbeat and fun song I thought I would bring it back down in this more romantic one... These songs DO NOT belong to me, Teenage Dream is Katy Perry's, and Hey There Delilah is property of The Plain White T's. ANYWAYS, leave a review please, with your opinions and your thoughts on whether or not you want this to become a full story. If you want a story tell me want you want it to be about, how they started dating, what happens after ETC. Byeeeee**


	3. Dorms

_**You guys are awesome. Seriously this went from 300 something views to 800 something! And the reviews...i can't even, they were all so positive AND you guys wanted this to be a full on story! Yay so excited! This is going to be a little weird but first I'm gonna show how it happened then what happens after. Lets go!**_

At Santana's dorm room...

"Santana come on, let me in," Santana's roommate, Ashley, had been sleeping when she heard the front door open and close then the slam of what she predicted was the door to Santana's room

. When she left her room to see what was happening, she heard Santana sobbing. "Santana come on, let me in," she repeated, softly knocking on her roommate's door.

This time she heard the click of the lock and slowly opened the door. She found Santana sitting on the side of her bed with her head in her hands crying her eyes out.

Santana looked up at Ashley and she could tell that Santana had been crying long before she got here. Ashley immediately went over, sat down on the bed with her and wrapped Santana up in her arms.

"Oh my gosh Santana, what happened?" Worry and concern was found in every word that Ashley spoke. Santana managed to get out a muffled "Brittany," and just cried harder.

That was all Ashley needed to hear to understand, even though they weren't the best of friends Ashley knew all about Brittany, because that was basically all Santana would talk about.

She knew that Brittany meant a lot to Santana and vice versa. Ashley let Santana cry and didn't care that her shirt was getting ruined, or that it was the middle of the night, Santana needed a friend to lean on and she would be that friend. Though her thoughts did go to another blonde that was associated with Santana...

At Quinn's dorm room

It was four in the morning when Quinn's phone rang, and Quinn groaned and rolled over and grabbed her phone. After she rubbed the sleep from her eyes and saw that it was Santana, all of her previous feelings of sleepiness or annoyance went away.

She didn't miss a beat before answering the phone, her excitement was gone when the voice that came from her phone was't Santana, "Hey, um is this Quinn?" the stranger asked.

"Yes, who is this?" Quinn asked suspiciously and wondered why another girl answered Santana's phone, a girl that wasn't Brittany, not that hearing Brittany's voice from Santana's phone would have been any better.

"I'm Ashley, Santana's roommate," the voice of the girl broke Quinn away from her thoughts, "I called because I really think Santana could use a friend right now, and even though I know you guys weren't best friends all the time, I think you'd be better at comforting Santana than I could."

Comforting? Why did Santana need comforting and why was it her roommate that was calling? Quinn didn't know the answers to these question but she did know that when Ashley said Santana needed her she was running to her car.

Santana's Dorm room

"I called because I really think Santana could use a friend right now, and even though I know you guys weren't best friends all the time, I think you'd be better at comforting Santana than I could."

After saying this, Ashley heard a beep on the other line and the call ended. She really hoped that meant that Quinn was coming over.

She knew Quinn and Santana could be the best of friends one day but then turn into mortal enemies the next. The reason she knew all this? Quinn was the one person that Santana talked about the most, next to Brittany.

She never really knew why this was, because like she said, they were hot and cold, she would understand why Santana talked about her like this, if they were best friends but no, more like frenemies.

This is why she hoped that Quinn was coming over and didn't just hang up because she didn't care about Santana. She knew that Quinn lived in New Haven so she would have to wait a little while.

She was put back into reality when she didn't hear any more sobs. She then heard Santana speak for the first time in a while now, even though it was one word, "Quinn?" Santana managed to get out her friends name, it was shaky but she needed the confirmation.

"Yeah, I called her, I hope you don't mind." Ashley was now worried that she had made a bad decision and that she shouldn't have done that. "Oh Okay" Santana stammered.

Ashley let out a relieved sigh. Santana for a second, forgot about Brittany and everything else when she heard Quinn's name.

She listened to her roommate's side of the conversation and noticed that there was no _okay bye, _or any actual ending to the conversation even though the phone call ended.

So she needed to know for sure this time, "Sh-she coming?" Ashley cringed at Santana's question, "I," Ashley sighed "I don't know Santana, I don't know" Hearing this, Santana started crying again.

She didn't know why she cried, she just did. She should have known though, after all that they've done to each other, she didn't even know why she was calling Quinn her friend.

Then they heard it. They heard a knock at their door. Santana couldn't believe it, was Quinn actually here? Did she actually care about her?

Well, these questions would be answered soon, if one of them just got up and answered the damn door. As though Ashley was reading Santana's mind, she got up and told Santana that she would be right back and got up to go to the door.

Santana heard the door opening and closing and some muffled voices then the sound of footsteps rushing to her room. She was looking at the door when she saw Quinn appear in the doorway.

Quinn looked shaken, worried, and concerned. Out of all the years that Santana had known Quinn she had never seen Quinn this shaken.

She always had her walls up, and her mask on, but right now she looked just as broken as Santana. Her questions from before were answered now.

Quinn walked over and wrapped up Santana. Santana let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding and her crying surprisingly died down pretty quickly.

She didn't know what it was that made her stop crying, but Quinn definitely had something to do with it.

When she moved her head to look at Quinn she saw that Quinn was tearing up. And she didn't know why, she had seen Quinn cry countless times, sometimes she was even the reason why she was crying, but this time was different.

This time when she saw Quinn look sad and sad for _her _she pulled Quinn into a hug. "Don't cry," Santana barely whispered. All Quinn could do was nod.

Quinn didn't even know she was crying until Santana said so. She didn't when she started crying or even why.

She didn't even know why she came here. She came here without knowing what was wrong with Santana or even if there _was_ anything wrong, she just dropped everything and came. She didn't know why she did this, but deep inside she knew _exactly _why she did.

**So, at first this had only 500 something word and I decided was way too short, with the help of your reviews of course! So stay with me here and don't give up on me! Review, rate, follow please! Shoutout to Alexismiau1690 for all the great reviews and I hope you know that you mean a lot to me and you are tatoally not a "whining b**ch" So see yall next time, BYEEEEEEE**


	4. Rise and Shine

**_Previously..._**

_She didn't know what it was that made her stop crying, but Quinn definitely had something to do with it. When she moved her head to look at Quinn she saw that Quinn was tearing up. And she didn't know why, she had seen Quinn cry countless times, sometimes she was even the reason why she was crying, but this time was different. This time when she saw Quinn look sad and sad for her she pulled Quinn into a hug. "Don't cry," Santana barely whispered. All Quinn could do was nod. Quinn didn't even know she was crying until Santana said so. She didn't know when she started crying or even why. She didn't even know why she came here. She came here without knowing what was wrong with Santana or even if there was anything wrong, she just dropped everything and came. She didn't know why she did this, but deep inside she knew exactly why she did._

**_Presently_****...**

Still in Santana's embrace Quinn said, "I think we should go to sleep, I'm pretty sure you're exhausted and by now, I am too," "okay," Quinn pulled out of Santana's arms and started to get off the bed and leave the room.

Santana grabbed Quinn's wrist before she could, and whispered, "Stay with me?" "Please," Quinn just nodded and let Santana lay down on her bed, before lying next to the girl.

They were faced towards each other in Santana's tiny single bed, "Hold me," Santana whispered so quiet that, if they weren't lying so close to one another Quinn wouldn't have heard Santana.

Quinn slowly but surely put her arm around Santana's waist and let her snuggle into the crook of her neck. "Night Q," feeling Santana's breath on her neck and her body tightly against her own, Quinn felt safe and at home, "night San."

Thats how they fell asleep, in each others presence.

Santana's eyes slowly opened when her mind's alarm went off, telling her body that it was morning. The first thing she saw was someone's neck, and then she felt someones arm wrapped around her securely.

It took her a few moments, but she gathered her thoughts and made out what happened last night. She smiled, Quinn had gone all the way out here for me, she still cares about me.

She lifted her head up to see Quinn's face, sleeping peacefully and as beautiful as ever. She didn't know why but a sudden urge came over her to lean down and kiss her, deciding that it was too early in the morning for thinking, she closed her eyes and snuggled back into Quinn's neck.

Quinn's eyes fluttered at the movement, and she mumbled something mindlessly, Santana thought that was the cutest thing ever. There were those thoughts again.

Quinn's eyes eventually fully opened and looked down at the body buried in her side. Santana looked up again and said in her morning voice, "Hey," and then she smiled at Quinn.

Quinn adopted a smile of her own and replied back with a just as groggy "hi," As Quinn's mind slowly registered things, she realized that Santana and her were lying together in bed and that their faces were very close together.

Quinn started blushing and quickly got out of the bed, "Uh, I'm gonna go use the bathroom," she didn't look up at Santana, just kept her eyes glued to the floor in an attempt to hide her red cheeks, then she turned and left the bedroom.

Santana was left very confused. Why did Quinn rush out like that? Did she regret coming out here? Why was she blushing? It's not like we haven't shared a bed before.

After all these questions ran through her brain, she had fully awoken and rolled over so that she was looking up at the ceiling.

She put both her hands behind her head and closed her eyes again, this time to think. She tried to focus on the questions she had and the feelings she had, but her mind only focused on one thing, Quinn still cares about me, Quinn actually cares, I don't think she regrets it, at least I hope not, she lay there, eyes closed and smiling.

Quinn was looking at herself in the mirror, her hands holding her weight on either side of the sink.

She had splashed water on her face and was thinking about what was happening. Santana asked me to sleep with her, and hold her.

Whatever it was probably because she was lonely and needed comforting after what Brittany did. Wait what did Brittany do?

She'll have to ask Santana that later. She really needed to shower and just feel refreshed, but she didn't bring any clothes.

Damn, she thought. Well this is what I get for rushing out here with nothing. I guess I have to borrow some of Santana's clothes...

Quinn walked back to Santana's room, she stopped at the door when she saw Santana there laying on her back, with her hands beneath her head, smiling.

She just stood there watching her for who knows how long, until she is put back in reality by the sound of Santana's voice, "Creepy much?"

Santana had heard Quinn coming down the hall by her footsteps and knew Quinn was there the whole time.

She rolled so that she was on her side facing Quinn. Quinn lowered her head as she started blushing again, for being caught staring.

"Uh, I was just coming back to see if I could borrow some clothes, I didn't really bring anything," Quinn said nervously.

Wait did she actually rush out here? "Oh, sure Q here," she got up and walked over to her wardrobe and grabbed a sweatpants and a sweatshirt, handing them over to Quinn.

When their hands touched Quinn felt electricity going through her just like every other time they touched. Santana, however, felt it too this time. Woah, what was that?

**_I'm gonna leave it here for now, on this slight cliffhanger thing...Anyhow! Thx for reading again and continuing to read hopefully... Review, like, follow favorite al those beautiful things and I'll see y'all next time! BYEEEE_**


	5. You remembered

**__****I suck. Yes I know this fact very well, I don't even remember when was the last time I updated, heh sorry. It's just that I haven't been able to write for any of my stories, I guess you could call it writer's block. But, QuinntanaEndgame, is helping me out with that, go check out their stories, they're awesome. Oh and a sorry in advance if this is short or badly written, I haven't been inspired really. So, enough of my rambling on to the show!**

___**Previously,**_

_"Uh, I was just coming back to see if I could borrow some clothes, I didn't really bring anything," Quinn said nervously. Wait did she actually rush out here? "Oh, sure Q here," she got up and walked over to her wardrobe and grabbed a sweatpants and a sweatshirt, handing them over to Quinn. When their hands touched Quinn felt electricity going through her just like every other time they touched. Santana, however, felt it too this time. Woah, what was that?_

Quinn left for the bathroom, and Santana was left confused, yet again. She just stood there with her eyebrows scrunched up. After a few more moments she shook her head and dismissed it as just an electric shock. Santana decided that she was in desperate need of coffee, and she left for the coffee place on campus.

While Quinn was showering she heard the door open and close. She decided not to dwell on the matter too much as to why Santana was leaving. But, then again it could have just been her roommate. Quinn had just gotten out of the shower and started to dry herself when she heard the door open and close again. She quickly finished drying herself and put on the clothes, loving how they smelled just like Santana.

She chose to not blow dry her hair and just run over it with the towel and let it air dry. When she walked out of the bathroom she saw Santana sitting on the couch watching T.V. with a coffee cup in her hands and another one on the coffee table. Santana looked up when she heard Quinn come in, "I got you coffee Q," Quinn, automatically got happier when she heard Santana use that nickname for her again.

She went over and sat down next to Santana on the couch and grabbed the cup. When she drank it she was pleasantly surprised, "Decaf Mocha with caramel," she stated, "you remembered?" She asked Santana with a smile forming on her face, she loved that Santana remembered her coffee order even though it had been months since they last had coffee together, "Of course Q," Santana replied turning her head to look at Quinn.

Quinn saw that Santana's face had a look of pain in it and asked, "Are you okay?" in soft voice. She may have been able to read her friend, but she couldn't tell if this pain was physical or emotional. Santana adopted a pout and mumbled, "I have a headache..."

Quinn lifted an eyebrow in true Quinn Fabray fashion and went on, "So, you're watching T.V. and drinking coffee?" Santana shifted her eyes away from Quinn;s in embarrassment, "uh,"

Quinn just giggled and put both of their cups down, before making Santana lie down and pulled her head onto her lap. She then began massaging her temples, Santana moaned in appreciation, which caused Quinn's mouth to go dry. At least Santana's eyes were closed so she didn't see Quinn's blush. "So, do you wanna talk?" Quinn asked, she scolded herself because her voice came out raspy and unsteady.

But, apparently Santana didn't notice. "Um, sure but lets do that after breakfast because I'm starving and I don't think right when I'm starving," Santana started, "not to mention, your massage which is heaven by the way, thanks," she opened her eyes and smiled at Quinn. "Even upside down you manage to be beautiful," Santana said absentmindedly.

And for the umpteenth time since coming to Louisville, Quinn blushed. _Oh my god did I really just say that? Where did it even come from?" _ Santana thought. "Thanks," Quinn managed to get out her voice unsteady again. Butterflies were flying around in her stomach, _Did San just call me beautiful?_ she thought.

Santana sat up and turned to Quinn, "Thanks again Q, my headaches gone." "You sure San?" Quinn asked, Santana just nodded , trying to keep a smile from forming on her face as Quinn called her 'San'.

"Okay, good," Quinn said, before standing up and placed kisses on each of Santana's temples. _WHAT DID I JUST DO? _ Quinn thought, _why did I just kiss her, I've never been able to do that before. And believe me, there were more than one times when I definitely wanted to..._

Santana was slightly surprised at Quinn's gesture but no where near Quinn's level of panic. _Why is she so worried? And did I like Quinn kissing me? _ Santana was brought back to when she first woke up and had the feeling of wanting to kiss her friend. She just pushed those thoughts away and just giggled when she saw Quinn was still deep in thought. _Quinn looks so cute when she's thinking, _ Santana smiled and placed a soft kiss on Quinn's cheek, pulling her away from her thoughts, "It's okay Q, you wanna order something to eat?" She said reassuring Quinn but also changing the subject, Quinn smiled and said that she would order for them.

Quinn suddenly remembered that she had left her phone in her dorm room, and bit her lip in embarrassment. Santana's eyes flicked down to Quinn's lips and lingered there for awhile before they went back up and she asked, "You forgot it didn't you?" Quinn sheepishly nodded, "Q, what _did_ you bring when you came here?" Santana's voice was filled with disbelief and endearment, because it seemed like Quinn had really rushed out here.

She just shrugged and said, "Me?" Santana giggled gave Quinn a hug, "That's more than enough Q," she breathed out. Letting go of Quinn she said, "SO, are you gonna take my phone and order the food or what, because Mama's getting hungry!"

Quinn chuckled and rolled her eyes, taking Santana's phone and walking away to her bedroom. Watching Quinn leave, Santana found that she was smiling again, she's been doing that a lot since Quinn came last night. Almost as much as Quinn has been blushing, almost. She also noticed a warm feeling inside of her, she didn't know what that feeling was, but she liked it, and it seemed to happen whenever Quinn was with her.

Quinn had make her forget about Brittany, and without even knowing it she was helping her with Brittany. Speaking (or in this case, thinking) of which, she still had yet to tell Quinn what had happened. For some reason, she wasn't that nervous.

Thinking about telling Quinn these things seemed natural, when she thought about it. She didn't want to think about the negative things right now so she turned back to the T.V. screen and was instantly immersed in the world of Family Guy.

When Quinn finished the order she walked out of the room and came down the hallway and stopped at the end of it, just looking at Santana. She was laughing at whatever was on T.V. Quinn sighed dreamily, Santana looked gorgeous, even in sweatpants and a tank top.

Santana was mid-laugh when she saw Quinn out of the corner of her eye. She turned to look at Quinn, who blushed when she was caught, however she kept eye contact. Santana smiled when she saw Quinn looking at her. She felt it again, that warm feeling she gets when Quinn is around.

Quinn looked so cute when she blushes, she thought. She had been thinking this a lot. Everyone with eyes knew that Quinn was pretty, but there was something different when she called Quinn pretty, or beautiful, like when she called her beautiful while she was massaging her. She had just said it, without thinking or knowing that she had said it until it was already out of her mouth.

They just stayed like that for awhile, admiring each other and looking into each others eyes, smiling. Quinn saw an emotion in Santana's eyes that she was sure that she imagined, but when it remained there, she had second thoughts.

The warm feeling in Santana's body rose up to her chest, and she something started in her stomach, something that was familiar, but it couldn't be butterflies could it?

They were still just looking at each other when there was a knock on the door. Breaking their moment, and puling them back into reality.

Santana walked over to Quinn, and kissed her cheek sweetly, before going to answer the door.

_**Well? It wasn't too bad was it? Anyways I realized that since right now Santana is at Louisville, and Quinn at New Haven, it would have taken much, much longer for her to get here. But, erh lets just pretend that Quinn has like a rocket powered car or something for now okay? Anyways thanks for putting up with me and review telling me what you think! BYEEEE**_


	6. Ring, Ring, Hello?

_******Hey there people. SO I was just doing my normal stuff when I suddenly got the urge to write the next chapter. Weird I know, I just wish I could write for my other fic With Santana and Quinn. Oh well, lets go!**_

Quinn stood in place lingering a little bit longer in the peace. She brought her hand up to her cheek where Santana had kissed her and smiled.

The door shut and Santana came back into the living area with a pizza box. "Really Fabray, pizza for breakfast?" Santana asked laughing.

Quinn smirked and started to walk in the direction of her friend then sat down next to her, opening the box of pizza.

Santana's face lit up, "Stuffed crust, pepperoni and pineapple pizza?" Santana said slowly. Quinn smiled and nodded, then grabbed a slice and handed it to the Latina.

"How, how did you even remember? We only had pizza together once, in like eighth grade..." Santana pondered, Quinn just shrugged and grabbed a slice for herself.

_She remembered? How? Why? And why do I have butterflies again?_

Santana leaned over and kissed Quinn's cheek again, lingering a little longer this time, "You're something else, you know that Q?"

Quinn turned her head and smiled at Santana, she noticed a slight blush in Quinn's cheeks, that stupid adorable blush.

And just like that they were back in their little world. They kept their gazes for a little bit before Quinn broke it to eat the pizza.

After they finished off the 'breakfast' Quinn left for the kitchen, coming back with two cups with tea in them. Tea.

"We have tea?" Santana asked surprised, _When did we buy that?_ Quinn shrugged, "I guess so, it was in your kitchen cupboard, and I thought it would be good for our upcoming conversation," she lowered her voice at the last two words.

"Since when did you like tea?" Santana asked, "For awhile now," Quinn responded. Santana's heart clenched, it was just one little thing, but it proved just how much she didn't know about her friend after all.

She took the cup from Quinn and took a sip before placing on the table. It was calming, nice.

"So," Quinn started after taking a sip of her own, "what happened with Britt?" she asked softly.

Santana took a deep breath, "She- we broke up," "I'm sorry," Quinn said placing her hand over Santana's for comfort.

She shook her head, "Don't be, she should the one that's sorry," Santana exclaimed. Quinn looked slightly puzzled, "I came down for a surprise visit," Santana started to explain further, "and," she sighed, "I caught her making out with someone."

She finished, tears starting to push against the back of her eyes, this was the first time she said it out loud. Quinn squeezed Santana's hand before letting go and wrapping her arm around her.

"I can't believe she did that," Quinn whispered, "she's such a jerk" Quinn mumbled to herself but Santana was close enough to hear it.

"So are you okay?" Quinn asked her voice still soft and reassuring, "I loved her," Santana whispered, "I loved her and she cheats on me?!" Santana rose her voice. Her tears finally falling.

Quinn rubbed her arm up and down in an attempt to calm her down. She knew that Santana loved Brittany, she knew that Brittany meant the world to her, but what she didn't know was why Brittany had gone and done that. She thought that Brittany had loved Santana just as much as Santana loved her. Guess she was wrong.

"I guess she had a good excuse," Santana started talking again, "I wasn't there with her and I couldn't give her what she wanted."

"No," Quinn exclaimed, "no, San it didn't matter if you weren't there with her 24/7 she knew what she was getting into when she agreed to go long distance. Just because you were gone didn't mean that she got permission to go and be with anyone she wanted."

"But I-" Santana tried to speak, "no buts San, what she did was completely wrong and stupid. Anyone would be lucky to have you as their girlfriend, you're so pretty and talented." Quinn paused and then continued in a softer tone "But you're so much more than that San, you're sweet, caring, and compassionate, even if you don't let people know," "you're so passionate in whatever you do, and you never do things halfheartedly," she let out a breathy laugh, "besides homework," Santana smiled, "you put everything you have into every song you sang," "and you don't like making yourself vulnerable, but you did for Britt, and you fell in love, you loved her with all your heart, and you told her that."

Quinn said the last few words so quietly it was barely a whisper, Santana looked up and saw that there were tears on Quinn's face.

Santana wiped them away with her thumb before continuing, "She didn't love me," Quinn's head snapped up and she quickly spoke up, "of course she did, I know that she cheated on you but there was definitely a time when you meant everything to her."

Santana shook her head, "No Q, if she did then she wouldn't have done that, you never cheat on someone you love," Quinn's face softened.

"Because that mean's you're willing to hurt them," she let out a ragged breath, "and she was." "I was her as well as, not her one and only," Santana's tears started spilling out of her faster.

"I'd never do that to you," Quinn breathed out tightening her grip on Santana, "I know you wouldn't." Santana smiled remembering the time that they spent together, "Even when we were fighting, you always had my back, you took care of me," she paused, "like you're doing now."

"You're a great friend Q," she felt Quinn's body stiffen after she finished her sentence, but before she could find out why Santana's phone rang.

Quinn reached out using her left arm, not wanting Santana to leave her embrace. She smiled brightly when she saw who it was.

Santana wondered who could be calling to make Quinn so happy all of a sudden. Her questions were answered when Quinn put the call on speaker, Rachel Berry.


	7. Deja Vu

_**Who's ready for a late update? I am! heheh, sorry...again...**_

Rachel. Rachel fucking, Berry.

Who was she to make Quinn happy all of a sudden? Quinn was just in tears a few seconds ago and now she has a bright smile on? What the hell is that?

But why did I care? Why do I care if Berry can make Quinn smile? Why does it make _me_ mad?

"Santana, is Quinn there with you? Because I've tried more than once to reach her cell and it seems that she is not there. I was worried so then I called Brittany, who told me she might be with you, is this true?"

Santana felt uncomfortable hearing Brittany's name again, but it wasn't too bad. She was still wrapped in Quinn's right arm, and she felt safe, even if Berry was in the phone with her ridiculously long sentences.

"Yeah Rachel, I'm here with Santana, don't worry." Quinn said, putting the phone in front of them on the table and grabbing Santana's hand with her now free hand.

Santana smiled, and Quinn smiled back at her. "Are you sure that I shouldn't worry? You two in the same room surely mean that one of you will be dead by the end of the day."

Santana growled, "Don't worry Berry, I'm not gonna kill your _girlfriend_." She sounded mad, but really she was upset at Rachel reminding her on how they would always fight, she hated fighting with Quinn, she can't even remember why they fought half of the time.

She was also mad that Rachel worried about Quinn.

Tears started coming out of Santana's eyes again, but this time it wasn't because of Brittany. It was because she was reminded that she had hurt Quinn, both emotionally and physically. Yet here she was, comforting her.

Quinn let go of Santana's hand and wiped away her tears, bit they were quickly replaced by new ones. "San, what's wrong?" Quinn whispered, Santana just shook her head.

"Santana," Rachel started talking again, making Santana more upset, "I don't know what your sources are, but I assure you that Quinn and I are not an item."

Santana's demeanor softened, hearing Rachel telling her that Quinn and her were not dating somehow calmed her. But she still needed to hear it from Quinn.

Quinn gave her a reassuring smile and shook her head. Santana gave Quinn a hug, who pulled Santana to sit in her lap, facing her. Santana automatically snuggled her face into Quinn's chest, as if this was the most normal thing ever.

Quinn was now confused. _Why did Santana start crying again? Why did she call me Rachel's girlfriend? And how come she sounded mad when saying so?_

All these questions had to be asked later, because her best friend was still on the phone, probably thinking that they were killing each other.

"So Rachel, why did you want to call me?" Quinn asked.

"Well, Kurt and I received news from Tina that the new, New Directions are doing Grease. And I just wanted to alert you of this and also ask if you were going to go?"

Quinn looked down at Santana, who looked up at Quinn and just shrugged.

"When is the play?" Quinn asked.

"In approximately one week, they are just now casting the roles." Rachel replied.

_Hm, I do want to see what everyone is up to, but there is no way that I'm leaving Santana alone._ _She needs me right now and I need to be here for her. Plus there is probably no way she will agree to going.  
_  
"Um Rachel I don't know..."

"But Quinn, Kurt and I are going and after our _horrendous_ breakups we are going to need someone to support us! Isn't Grease also one of your favorite musicals?!"

"Don't miss this just because of me Q," Santana said into Quinn's chest. "I don't wanna leave you alone San," "Quinn," Santana said lifting her head to look at Quinn, "It's in a week, you're gonna have to leave me before that, you have school you know."

"I don't care, I'm no-"

"Yeah Berry, Me and Q are gonna be at the showing of Grease." Santana cut Quinn off before she could finish her sentence.

"Yo- You're going?" Quinn asked, shocked, Santana nodded, "That seemed to be the only way I would get you to go," Quinn was about to speak when Santana stopped her, "Plus, I've got some unfinished business there..."

"Great!" exclaimed Rachel from the phone, "I will tell Tina the good news! Goodbye!" And she hung up.

"So we're going back to Lima in a week?" Quinn asked, "In approximately one week." Santana said mocking Rachel. Quinn just laughed and hit her back playfully, "Stop that, she's my best friend."

She could feel Santana tense up, "Yeah, when did that happen exactly?" She asked slowly.

"Um, I don't know actually, but I remember needing someone and she was there." "Oh," Santana sighed, "I'm sorry."

"For what?", asked Quinn, "For not being there for you and being a bad friend." She said softly and you could tell by the tone of her voice that she meant it.

"It's okay San, I wasn't really the best friend to you either." "But you're here for me now, and that's all that matters." Santana said before yawning.

Quinn chuckled, "Tired?" Santana nodded, "Mhm." "Well, let's go to bed then," Quinn started to move when Santana stopped her, shaking her head. "Wanna stay here," she mumbled, and then adjusted herself so that she was lying on the couch with her head in Quinn's lap, head turned towards Quinn.

"Fine," Quinn gave in, Santana was just too cute. She started running her hand through Santana's hair and Santana made appreciative noises, before falling fast asleep.

A few minutes later, Santana's roommate came through, "Santana I'm going to-" she stopped when she saw her asleep.

She smiled and looked at Quinn, "You two look cute together." Quinn's smile faded, "We're not together," she tried to hide her disappointment, "But you wanna be right?"

Quinn was shocked, was she really that obvious? Ashely laughed, "Quinn, you came all the way from New Haven to Louisville just to comfort her."

"We're friends," Quinn defended, "Really, because by what Santana tells me, you guys had a rough 'friendship'."

"She talks about me?" Ashley rolled her eyes, "Yes, she doesn't talk about her life a lot, but you and Brittany were two people she did talk about." "Oh."

"Yeah, but I have a feeling that she is going to be talking less about Brittany." Quinn nodded, "So back to my question," "Do you wanna be with her?"

Quinn sighed, defeated, "I'm in love with her." She had no idea why she had just told a complete stranger this, but she needed someone to know.

Santana started stirring which sent Quinn into panic. _Oh my, gosh, did she hear me_? Santana just mumbled Quinn's name and settled down again.

"She's thinking about you." Ashley said with a grin on her face. Quinn gave her a somewhat playful glare and she raised her hands up, "Okay, Okay, anyways, I was saying that I was going to get smoothies with a friend and wanted to ask Santana if she wanted one."

Quinn nodded, "That would be nice waking up to, and could you make it a Strawberry-Banana smoothie?" Ashley raised her eyebrows but agreed and left after asking Quinn if she wanted anything.

Santana woke up a few minutes later giggling. They were in the same position and Quinn was still stroking Santana's hair.

"What's so funny?" Asked Quinn, which made Santana laugh harder, which made _Quinn_ laugh, because Santana's body was vibrating and tickling Quinn's.

"Stop that you're tickling me!" Santana smirked evilly and sat up. "No, don't Santana!"

But this was useless, because before long, Santana had Quinn pinned on the couch and was on top of her tickling the crap out of Quinn. Quinn's laugh was too cute and she wanted to hear it more.

"Ahh! San, sto- stop!" Quinn yelled. But Santana just continued tickling her, and that's how Ashley found them when she came back.

"Woah, I guess someone's awake!" She exclaimed, putting down the smoothie on the coffee table.

Santana laughed and got up off of Quinn who collapsed on the floor, exhausted. "I got you this smoothie but, I think Quinn needs it more..."

Santana's face lit up at the word 'smoothie' and she grabbed the cup taking a long drink. "Ooh! Strawberry-Banana! Thanks Ashley! But how did you know?" Santana asked then drank again.

"Quinn told me what to get for you." Ashley pointed over to Quinn who was still lying on the floor panting.

Santana ran over to her and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, "Thanks Q!" Quinn sat up blushing and mumbled a 'welcome'. Ashley smiled at their interaction, "You guys are seriously giving me a cavity."

Santana just smiled while Quinn looked away shyly. "Quinn, you like Strawberry-Banana too right?" She nodded, still in her fazed state. "Here have some."

Santana handed Quinn the smoothie and they shared it. Ashley and Santana sat on the couch with Quinn sitting on the floor in between Santana's legs. They talked about random things, and shared stories about each other's high school lives.

When the sun started setting Ashley asked Quinn, "So Quinn, do you plan on staying tonight as well, or are you heading back to your Yale life?"

Quinn opened her mouth to say 'I don't know' but before she could Santana made a whining sound. Which Quinn thought was so cute, "Quinn, can you please stay another night, its Saturday so there's no school tomorrow." She then wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck as if she was leaving right now.

Quinn stood up to go sit on the couch too, but the second she stood up, Santana pulled Quinn by the waist to sit on her lap. Santana wrapped her arms around her waist securely and rested her head on the girl's back, "Please stay Quinn."

Quinn melted in her arms.

How could she leave now? Santana was holding onto her like her life depended on it.

She couldn't even respond, she just leant back into Santana's body.

"Well," Ashley started, "I guess we have our answer then!" She clapped her hands and stood up, "So! Do you want me to make up the couch for you or...?"

Santana tightened her hold of Quinn, "No! Q's sleeping with me!" And buried her face into Quinn's back more.

"Well okay then! I'm off to my boyfriend's, don't wait up!" Ashley yelled back as she left.

Quinn was in heaven right now. She was alone with the girl she loved, who was begging for her to stay, holding her in her lap, and insisting that they would be sleeping together.

This was a good time. She could tell Santana her true feelings. Turning around in Santana's lap so that her legs were on the couch she took a deep breath.

Santana's breath hitched when Quinn moved in her lap, but Quinn didn't notice. "San I-"

She was cut off by the ringing of Santana's phone.

Déjà vu, much?

Quinn sighed and picked it up, "Hello?"

"Quinn!" Yelled a chirpy voice on the other side.

Brittany.

Quinn looked at Santana and it was obvious that she knew who it was too.

"Um, hey, Brittany."

**"Hey! Is San there with you?"**

"Uh..."

**"Can I please talk to her?"**

"Brittany, I don't think that's such a good idea..."  
**  
"Why not?"  
**  
She looked at Santana again; her face was a mixture of hurt and annoyance.

"Brittany, I'm gonna go,"

**"No! Can I talk to her please?"**

She sounded so desperate, but Santana firmly shook her head.

"I'm sorry Britt, bye." She hung up.

"You okay San?" She asked softly, Santana nodded and smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes.

"I'm fine," "Wait, what were you saying before Q?"

_That I was in love with you,_ "Oh, um nothing," "You sure, Q?" _No,_ "Yeah, it's nothing it wasn't important anyways..."

Santana could tell that Quinn was lying, but knew better than to push for more, "Okay, do you want to get some dinner?" She asked instead.

It was around seven by now, and she was starting to get hungry, "Um, if it's okay with you, I'd rather just order in."

Santana nodded eagerly, she was in no mood to go out, but didn't know if Quinn had wanted to, "Sure, but I'm ordering this time."

_**Okay! So, that was basically all fluff but you like fluff don't you? I hope you do anyways. That was the longest chapter in this story yet somehow, took me the shortest time to write...I hope you liked it. BYEEEE**_


	8. Coffee and the cardboard thingy

Quinn wakes up and finds herself in Santana's bed once again. She smiles when she remembered that Santana begged her to sleep with her.

But this time, she's in Santana's are laid facing each other, though Quinn's face was buried in Santana's chest just a few minutes ago.

She lets out a sad sigh, she has always wanted to wake up next to Santana, to roll over and just see those gorgeous chocolate brown eyes.

But she knows, that in a few hours all of this will be gone. She'll be back in her dorm room in New Haven, thousands of miles away from Santana. They'll promise to keep in touch, sure, but they're both busy with school, and most likely will see each other in person maybe, once a month?

Santana yawns. She looks up and Santana looks down, their eyes meet, Santana smiles, "Morning, Q." Quinn manages a sad smile, and Santana frowns, "Hey, whats wrong?" They might not have the best track record, but Santana has Quinn's facial expressions down.

"I'm gonna miss you," Quinn says as she buries her face in Santana's chest again. "I'll miss you too Q," Santana suddenly realizes how much she doesn't want Quinn to leave, she just wants to be her side forever. How she wants to just be able to see Quinn's face and her beautiful eyes everyday.

She pulls back and looks into Quinn's eyes. She notices that there are flecks of gold in the pool of green and brown. Something that she hasn't noticed before, maybe because they've never been this close.

She subconsciously licks her lips, and sees that Quinn's gaze flicked to her lips for a split second, and when they come back up, they're a shade darker than before.

For some reason, she starts leaning forward. Quinn's eyes close and so does hers. Their lips are just about to meet when, "YO SANTANA!"

Their eyes snap open, Santana turns her head towards the door and away from Quinn before yelling, "WHAT ASHLEY!?"

Quinn doesn't miss the way Santana's voice sounds irritated. "HAVE YOU SEEN MY MEAN GIRLS DVD?!" Santana rolls her eyes.

She looks at Quinn one more time before getting out of bed and going into the main area, yelling, "DO I HAVE TO DO EVERYTHING AROUND HERE?!"

Quinn lets out breath of air, and rolls over so that she's on her back.

We almost kissed. We almost kissed. Why did we almost kiss? And Santana was the one who was initiating it? Who cares! We almost kissed! That gives me at least somewhat of a chance with her, right?

Quinn's sad smile from before changed into an all out grin as she got up and went to see what Santana and Ashley were up to.

When she got to the main area, she saw Santana digging through a DVD collection and Ashley watching her with a devious grin.

"Good morning Quinn," Ashley greeted and Quinn nodded, "Good morning." Santana looks up from the drawer, "Hey Q, you wanna go and get breakfast before your flight back? Though I have to find this damn disk..."

Quinn starts grinning again and she eagerly accepts, Santana smiles and goes back to looking for the disk.

Looking back at Ashley, Ashely gives Quinn a smirk and pulls out the DVD from behind her back. Quinn starts laughing and Santana looks up again, "What's so funny, Q?" Quinn just points at Ashley.

When Santana sees the disk in her hand she growls, "YOU HAD IT THE ENTIRE TIME?!" Ashley shrugs. "You bitch."

Ashley chuckles, "Why so mad, San? Did I interrupt something?" Santana growls again, "I'm going to take a shower." Then she stomps out of the room.

Ashley turns to Quinn, "So, _did_ I interrupt something?" "Maybe," Quinn says coyly.

"You know, I think that you two would make a great couple." Ashley says absentmindedly. "Really?" Ashley nods, "Yeah, so, you wanna watch Mean girls with me?"

Quinn rolls her eyes and Ashley puts in the disk.

Later, Santana comes out in skinny jeans and a t-shirt, and Quinn goes to shower. Santana sits down where Quinn just was and watches the movie, while waiting.

Some time later Quinn comes out in Santana's jeans and tank top. Santana can't help but scan her eyes over Quinn's body.

Quinn smirks, "You checking me out Lopez?" Santana's eyes land back on Quinn's and she returns the smirk, "You wish, Fabray. Now come on, lets go!" Santana grabs Quinn's hand and drags her out the building and into the car. They arrive at a diner minutes later.

* * *

Quinn was in a fit of giggles while Santana was pouting, "He totally has a thing for you!" "Shut up Q! He's like half my age!"

This makes Quinn laugh harder, "Oh please," "he's probably in high school." Since the moment they arrived, the pimple ridden teenage boy that was their waiter was all over Santana.

Quinn would normally be jealous, but come on, it was just too cute. Quinn's laughter dies down just in time, as the boy comes back with their orders; An omelet and eggs Benedict, with extra bacon.

"Here you are ladies, enjoy!" He walks away, but not after winking at Santana, or at least, attempting to wink.

Quinn burst out into laughter again, and Santana caught herself loving every second of it. "Just shut up and eat your enormous serving of bacon..."

As they ate both made casual conversation, talking about just anything and everything. Quinn loved these conversations with Santana, where they would both let down their walls and be themselves.

"Oh!" Quinn exclaimed, as she remembers somethings, "remember when you jumped down the stage and slapped Finn? That was hilarious!"

They both laughed, "He deserved it, you know." Quinn's tone was suddenly serious, and this caught Santana's attention, she looked up to find Quinn's gaze firmly set on her. "You think he did?" She asked, Quinn firmly nodded.

"Definitely. That was your business and your information to tell, to tell when you were ready. He took that away from you."

Santana smiled and they stayed looking into each others eyes, until Santana spoke up, breaking the comfortable silence, "We've been doing that a lot lately."

"Doing what?" Asked Quinn, she for the most part, always had her eyes on Santana, nothing new there. But its just that now Santana would notice, and she didn't seem to mind.

"Looking into each other's eyes. I've noticed some things that I've never noticed before." "Like what?" Quinn wondered.

"Like how there are flecks of gold in them. How they change color frequently, they'll be brown one second, then green, then gray, and then in an instant be a mix of all of those. But no matter what color or shade they are, they still manage to completely and utterly beautiful."

Quinn melted at Santana's words. Her heart fluttered. Tears sprang to her eyes.

"What's wrong, Q?" Santana asked when she saw that Quinn was close to tears. Quinn quickly wiped them away, "No-nothing. My c-contacts are just bugging me, I'm going to go to the restroom to fix them. Be right back."

Santana was once again dumbfounded by something that Quinn did. Why had she gotten teary? Was she upset? Or were they happy tears?

Her words couldn't have affected Quinn that much, could they? They had just started to spill out of her once she opened her mouth. She had no idea where they came from.

Quinn stood in front of one of the sinks and looked at herself in the mirror. She mentally scolded herself from getting so emotional simply because of a few words that they brunette had said.

But those words. Gosh her words. They were just so...She sighed. Santana noticed those things about her. She payed attention to her.

Quinn's heart fluttered again and she took a deep breath to keep from getting too emotional, this was after all a public restroom.

She ran her hands against the fabric of her tank top, and opened the door, she nearly jumped when Santana was standing there, waiting for her.

She smiled when Quinn came out, "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you there Q. But, uh, you ready to go back?" Quinn nodded and they left for the airport.

* * *

The two sat in seats next to each other in the terminal waiting area, Quinn's head rested on Santana's shoulder and Santana's head rested on Quinn's head, Santana was holding a cup of coffee that she had only drank from maybe once.

They started calling first class and business onto the plane, the two girls stood up, turning to face one another. "Well, I guess this is goodbye." Quinn said, with a sad smile and looking into Santana's eyes. Santana shook her head, "No, this is a see you later. I'll see you back in Lima in a week, and we'll keep in contact."

She paused, "For real this time."

This made Quinn smile properly and she pulled the girl into a hug, wrapping her arms around her neck. Santana hugged her waist with one hand, the other holding the surprisingly still hot, coffee.

When they pulled back, Quinn's section was being called. Santana handed Quinn the coffee, "Here, it's your order, you'll need it. I know your back gives you shit when your on a plane, and sometimes when you're in a car for too long, it was just one of the things that stuck after the accident."

Quinn smiled warmly at her. This girl is perfect.

She could do it right now, it was the perfect moment. To tell Santana that she was in love with her.

But she couldn't.

So she just leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek, lingering a little too long, before pulling away, and getting on the plane.

Santana turned and started walking to the exit, her hand on her cheek where Quinn had kissed her.

* * *

The plane lifted off and Quinn looked out through the window, the landscape and buildings getting smaller and smaller.

She turned back and brought the coffee up higher, removing the cardboard thing, that was supposed to keep your hands from burning.

When it slid off the bottom, some black lettering on the inside of it caught her eye. She adjusted the angle that she was holding it to fully read what was written,

_Hey Quinn! I put this on here because I know that you take the cardboard off of your coffees, because you like the feeling of the warm coffee against your hands. Freak_.

Quinn smiled and continued reading,

_This is here to remind you that if you ever need me for anything, anything at all, don't hesitate to call me, because I really do care about you Q. _

_And just so you know, I'm already missing you. _

_Love, Santana._

_**Heyyyyyy. So. This story has over 6,000 views. I was so excited when I logged on and saw this! So thank you all so much for reading, following, and especially those that leave a review. You've probably heard this more than once on this site but, the more review I get the faster I write. It's true, they inspire me to write more for you guys and gives me ideas. So thank you and, BYEEEE**._


	9. Cheerleading Practice Revelations

Both girls wake up at exactly seven am.

The first thing that comes into Santana's mind is that she hoped Quinn had found her note and not had just thrown it away.

It had taken her three times to get it right. Writing on the inside of a tube isn't easy, especially when people are looking at you like you're crazy.

The first thing that came into Quinn's head was Santana. Of course.

The whole, secret note on the inside of the coffee cardboard ring, was too cute. She rolled over to the right and plucked the object from on her bedside table.

She laid on her back again and held it up, reading those words over and over again, wishing that the girl herself was here to say them.

They both lingered in bed for a while, thinking of the other, before getting up to start their day.

Quinn had an exam that day, one that she hadn't been able to study for because of the emergency visit to Louisville.

Santana's classes didn't start until noon today, which you would have thought she would be grateful for, but really what was she going to do for five hours?

Ashley had already left and the person she wanted to hang out with, was in another state.

Quinn stopped at one of the many coffee shops on campus for a coffee, then went to the library to make use of the two hours she had before the exam.

When she pulled the cardboard off, she got an idea. Taking out a sharpie from her supply bag, she started writing her own note.

After she finished the exam (which was easy even if she didn't study) she walked to the nearby post office, where she purchased an envelope and slipped the cardboard, which she flattened, inside. After writing the proper address, she dropped it in with the rest of the outgoing mail.

Santana was just leaving for her classes when her phone buzzed, signaling a text, she opened it up and smiled when she saw it was from Quinn.

**Q- Check your mail sometime tomorrow, I might or might not have sent you something...**

_Me- Ok, tht sounds rlly creepy Q, but since I no ur not a COMPLETE freak, I'll humour u._

**Q- Your grammar sucks.**

She chuckled when she read the text, of course Quinn would comment on her grammar. But come on she was texting, not writing a novel.

_Me- I'm not the english major here. So IDFC_

**Q- That's what they all say.**

_Me- OMFG Q I ALMOST STEPPED IN DOG SHIT TXTING TO U! Who the fuck walks thr dog here anyways?...G2g classes ttyl!_

**Q- Okay then...Bye, have fun in class!**

Santana rolled her eyes and grinned at Quinn's text. Only Quinn would tell someone to have fun in class.

The rest of the day dragged on for the both of them, save some mid-class texting of course.

Santana made it back to her dorm room and opened the door, only to see Ashley and her boyfriend making out on the couch.

"Okay!" She yelled, making the both of them pull out of the kiss, "I do NOT want to see your hideous heterosexual displays of affection, ESPECIALLY not on the couch that I sit on, on a regular basis."

Ashley chuckles, "Santana I've had to endure you and Brittany's make out sessions too, so you can deal."

Santana lets out a frustrated sigh, she really was not in the mood for Ashely's snark, and sure Quinn helped a lot with the Brittany thing, but that doesn't mean people can just throw that around.

"I'm sorry Santana, I didn't-" but Santana was already walking towards her room, mumbling a whatever.

Quinn sat down at a small table in a small coffee shop, accompanied by her best guy friend, Romeo.

They first met when Romeo tried to ask out Quinn, she agreed in an attempt to get over a certain someone. But when they went on the date, they found out that they were more friends than anything else.

They hung out more and eventually became really close. And after a party a particularly drunk Quinn admitted her feelings for her friend.

"So Q, how was your spontaneous trip to Louisville?" Romeo asked, Quinn smiled just by remembering the weekend she spent with Santana.

"Good." She replied casually, and Romeo scoffed, "Q, come on. You randomly went to see the person that you love. Something's gotta have happened." He drinks from his cup and gives Quinn a pointed look.

"Okay fine...We almost kissed."

"Quinn! Thats awesome!" Her smiles brightly at her before pausing, "But why almost?"

Quinn chuckled as she recalls the memory, Romeo takes this as a good sign.

"Her roommate called for her." Romeo nods, "What would you have said after the kiss?" He asks, and Quinn thinks for a minute.

"I'd probably tell her that I love her." Romeo smiles, "Well, good for you. But I think it's still a little too soon."

"What do you mean? I've been in love with her for like five years." He shakes his head, "Not for you, for her. You said that you went there because she had a bad breakup right?"

Quinn nods, "Well, I think you should give her some time to sort that out."

"I think you're right, Romeo, it has only been like two days." Seeing Quinn starting to get a little sad, Romeo starts to tease her.

"Who knows, maybe when she sorts things out, she'll figure out that she was in love was the wrong person..."

Quinn throws a napkin at him and smiles again.

Santana grumbles as she makes her way to cheerleading practice. A thirty minute nap after school was a bad idea. She was tired, groggy, and uncoordinated.

She starts stretching with the rest of the squad when she gets there. They start going through their routines a few minutes later.

It's in the middle of a back handspring that Santana has a revelation.

She doesn't want to be here.

Not at cheerleading practice.

Not in Louisville.

This isn't what she wants.

She doesn't want to be a damn cheerleader for the rest of her life. This isn't how her life is supposed to go.

And Louisville? Louisville? The only reason that she's here was because it was close to Brittany.

Now that Brittany isn't a factor anymore, what is there for _her?_

As she lands perfectly back on the ground, her answer is clear.

There is nothing for her here.

When Quinn reaches the door to her dorm room, her phone rings. She answers it and places it in between her ear and her shoulder, her hands digging through her purse, looking for the keys to her dorm.

"Hello?" She greets, without knowing who it was on the line.

"New York."

"What?" By now, Quinn knows that it's Santana, but what did she mean by New York?

"What do you think about New York?"

"Well Hi to you too Santana," she replies sarcastically, then unlocks the door and closes it behind her, stepping into her dorm.

"Yeah, sorry, Hi, but what do you think of New York?"

She sounds anxious, "Um, I don't know, I guess it's alright?" Quinn replies, slightly confused.

"Okay, let me rephrase," she pauses, "What so you think about me moving to New York?"

"What!?" Did I hear her wrong?

"Yeah! I was in the middle of practice when I realized that there's nothing really for me here in Louisville."

"You really think that?" Quinn asks, as she takes sits down on her bed, taking off her shoes.

"Yeah, I wanna do bigger things Q. Things that might happen if I lived in New York."

Quinn smiles, "You're just now figuring this out?" She asks.

"What do mean Q?"

"San, I knew you were going to get out of there eventually, you deserve so much better."

"You really believe in me?"

"Of course. I always have."

"That means a lot to me Q, thanks."

"No problem." She hears Santana starting to chuckle,

"You do realize that now you are _definitely_ gonna come and help me move right?"

"I didn't expect otherwise."

* * *

_**Sorry for the short chapter, but I thought that was a good place to stop, and also wanted to get a chapter for With Santana and Quinn up. REVIEW PLEASE. BYEEEE**_


End file.
